


Two By Four

by daystarsearcher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystarsearcher/pseuds/daystarsearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I watch 'Tomb of the Cybermen' while trying to write Four/Sarah Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two By Four

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's all yours, BBC.

“And he looks like a penguin!” The Doctor had been ranting for some time now, ever since they had dropped off his second self after all that confusion with the time flux. “A flapping, fussing, ridiculous little penguin!”

“I thought he was adorable,” Sarah Jane said placidly.

“Nonsense! I’m much more handsome! Aren’t I?”

 _Doctor, I love you and you are incredibly good in bed, but in fact you look like a demented lizard who has fallen into a charity bin_ was probably not the right thing to say in these circumstances. Especially if you yourself were wearing orange wellies with a pink sailor suit.

“Well, you are almost entirely un-penguinlike,” she said instead, with a smirk.

“Of course I am! Utterly ridiculous birds. No fashion sense. Never know anything about time scanners.”

He was being deliberately nonsensical again. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. “Oooh, you. Bet you think you’re something majestic like a tiger, don’t you?”

“A tiger?” He was suddenly very close to her. “Nonsense. I’m merely…” He grinned very, very wide. “The cat that got the cream.”

It was a difficult point to argue, mostly because he was kissing her.


End file.
